Honest Trailer - Finding Nemo
Finding Nemo is the 154th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell', Joe Starr '''and Andy Signore. It parodies the 2003 computer-animated film Finding Nemo. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on Jun 14, 2016, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel 'Finding Dory. It is 4 minutes 20 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 4.4 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Finding Nemo on YouTube' ''"Another fantastic Pixar movie that executes their assembly line formula perfectly with an emotionally jarring opening, a sentimental protagonist-wacky sidekick duo, and just enough poop jokes to entertain your kids, while the heart-wrenching story makes you reevaluate your entire adult life." '~ Honest Trailers - Finding Nemo'' Script Before you catch the sequel that everyone hopes is a little more ''Toy Story 2'' than ''Cars 2'' (Finding Dory), revisit the film that had to spoil its own ending in its title so audiences could have a shred of hope to hold onto through ninety minutes of tears and torture: ''Finding Nemo'' Meet Marlin, a dad coping with living through the first ten minutes of a Pixar movie. When his last living son Nemo is kidnapped by the worst dentist ever (shows Dr. Sherman yanking a tooth out of a patient's mouth), he'll do whatever it takes to get him back, even if it means taking advantage of the mentally handicapped. '''Marlin: Look, something shiny! Dory: Where?! Marlin: Ohhh, it just swam over the trench. Come on, we'll follow it. Dory: Okay. But when the handicapped fish is Ellen (DeGeneres), it's okay. Fall in love with, and quickly get sick of, Dory, the fish version of the kid who asks their parents "What's happening?" every five seconds, who can't remember anything unless it's convenient to the plot, which makes her a really weird choice for her own solo movie. Man, Pixar better not be going Minions on us. (Stuart: Banana!) Never go full Minion. Together, Dory and Marlin will embark on a journey that combines the wonder of The Little Mermaid, the excitement of The Great Escape, and the musical talents of Ellen DeGeneres (shows Dory singing). Swim along for a powerful message as this neurotic dad learns to let go of his fear that the ocean is trying to kill you, even though he's totally right, as this children's movie treats the ocean like a nonstop murder parade full of killer sharks; paralyzing jellyfish; deadly mines; hidden nets; your worst nightmares (shows an anglerfish about to eat Dory and Marlin); and tiny, anxious-looking fish that eat your worst nightmares whole (shows Blenny opening his mouth wide and swallowing the anglerfish). Holy crap, the ocean is scary. I think I'm just gonna stay on land, where it's safe. Nigel: Don't make any sudden moves. (shows several seagulls fighting over Marlin and Dory) Aww, come on! Reel in the Pixar classic everyone took the wrong lessons from, leading to the capture of thousands of actual Nemos (shows a headline from an article about wild clownfish being captured), the death of countless fish that kids tried to "free" down the toilet (Gill: All drains lead to the ocean.), and four new seafood restaurants for complete sociopaths (shows signs for Frying Nemo restaurants). That's messed up, dude. Don't make me think about what I'm eating. So just keep swimming through another fantastic Pixar movie that executes their assembly line formula perfectly with an emotionally jarring opening (shows clips comparing Marlin with Carl from Up), a sentimental protagonist-wacky sidekick duo (shows clips comparing Marlin and Dory with Mike and Sully from Monsters, Inc.), and just enough poop jokes to entertain your kids, while the heart-wrenching story makes you reevaluate your entire adult life. (starts crying) Dad's not crying, sweetie. Just look at the funny turtles, okay? Just keep swimming, Jon, just keep swimming. Starring Mr. Mom (Albert Brooks as Marlin), Memento (Ellen DeGeneres as Dory), Fishstick (Alexander Gould as Nemo), Michelangelo (Andrew Stanton as Crush), Willem Dafin (Willem Dafoe as Gill), and The Walking Dead Season 4 (shows clips of Marlin saying "Coral"). for Finding Nemo ''- Taken. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 'Taken' 'Did you know that clownfish are protandrous hermaphrodites?' That means when a female dies, the dominant male changes gender and mates with the next male in line. (''shows Marlin hugging Nemo) Oh, no. Viewer's Comments say "Cheeky Breeky" - ''cornelia12390 ''Say "There's a chili in my pocket and it's getting warm. Ooh lah lah. Goo goo gah" - ''Om Patel ''Say: "Sometimes I cry in the shower." - ''Elizabeth Reynoso ''Say "I'll do anything for a Klondike bar " - ''TotallyNotTemmie ''Say "Razzle Dazzle My Fantasmagazzle" - ''Amy Gornall ''please say "have I alreddy said this scentence?" with your awesome voice - ''Sietse van der Pal Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including 'Finding Dory, ''Toy Story, 'Inside Out, The Incredibles, The Incredibles 2, Cars & Cars 2, Despicable Me 1 & 2, Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby', 'Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Finding Nemo ''has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. IndieWire wrote "as usual, the video gives you a detailed, more straight-forward, blunt recap of the Disney and Pixar movie that made everyone fall in love with clownfish and Dory. And yes, the video does touch on the subject of the popularity of clownfish as pets and then the death of countless fish that kids tried to free down the toilet." SlashFilm found the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting the Pixar formula and for pointing out the the character of Dory is overwhelming in large doses. Slash Film appreciated Screen Junkies' phrase "go full 'Minion" which they described as "my new favorite way to talk about terrible animated movies." Slate found the Honest Trailer notable for showing viewers the film was darker than they remembered, and also for drawing attention to the Pixar formula. Nerdist found the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting the emotional wallop of the movie. Nerdist also wrote "the HT team takes aim at Dory herself as one of the problematic aspects of this film. As noted by the video, Marlin does kind of take advantage of Dory’s short term memory issues to find his son, which doesn’t make him look like a great father or even a good friend. The video also mocks Dory’s questionable singing voice, as provided by Ellen DeGeneres. One of the video’s light critiques isn’t even really a mistake or a fault of the film itself. Finding Nemo presents the ocean and life on land as potentially lethal places for small sea creatures like Marlin and Dory, but we have to acknowledge that without the recurring sense of danger, Finding Nemo wouldn’t have been nearly as entertaining." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * ‘Finding Nemo’ Honest Trailer Compares Dory To Christopher Nolan’s ‘Memento’ '- IndieWire article * 'Honest Trailers Says Finding Nemo Is Actually '90 Minutes of Tears and Torture' '- Time article * 'Honest Trailers Presents ‘Finding Nemo’ '- Geeks of Doom article * ''Finding Nemo' gets a (kind of depressing) honest trailer- EW article * ‘Finding Nemo’ Honest Trailer: The Ocean Is a Non-Stop Murder Parade '- Slash Film article * 'FINDING NEMO GETS THE HONEST TRAILER TREATMENT - Nerdist article * 'You'll Never Look at Finding Nemo the Same Way Again After Watching This Video '- Teen Vogue article * 'The Honest Trailer for Finding Nemo Explains That This Movie Is Much, Much Darker Than You Remember '- Slate article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:2000s Category:Pixar Category:Franchises Category:Disney Category:Season 6 Category:Walt Disney Pictures